falloutfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Chris Haversam
|bild =Chris_Haversam.jpg |rasse =Mensch |geschlecht =männlich |zugehörigkeit =Bright Bruderschaft Vault 34 (früher) |rolle =Raumfahrtingenieur Mechaniker Vault Bewohner (früher) |ort =REPCONN-Testgelände Novac |quests =Flieger, grüß mir die Sonne |vorkommen =''Fallout: New Vegas'' |ausrichtung =Gut |actor =Sam Riegel |synchron =Bert Stevens |spezial = |spezialfertigkeiten=Feilschen: 5 Energiewaffen: 5 Sprengstoff: 5 Dietrich: 5 Medizin: 5 Nahkampfwaffen: 5 Reparieren: 5 Wissenschaft: 5 Schusswaffen: 5 Schleichen: 5 Sprache: 5 Überleben: 5 Waffenlos: 5 |stufe =Stufe 10 |sekundär =TP: 50 (bzw. 115) Gemütszustand: 35 |baseid =000810e9 |refid =000840c8 }} Chris Haversam ist ein Wissenschaftler, der 2281 im REPCONN-Testgelände wohnt. Geschichte Chris Haversam wuchs in der Vault 34 auf und war dort ein Vault-Techniker. Er wurde oft zum Arbeiten an den Reaktor geschickt, weshalb er dachte, dass er zum Ghul wird. Sein Haar fiel aus natürlichen Gründen aus, jedoch dachte Chris, er verwandelte sich und flüchtete aus der Vault. Im Glauben, ein Ghul zu sein, schloss er sich den Bright-Anhängern an, die ihn nicht überzeugen konnten, dass er ein Mensch ist. Dort wollte er ihnen helfen, ihr Ziel zu erreichen. Er arbeitet mit der Technologie, um die Raketen wieder zum Starten zu bringen. Interaktionen mit dem Spielercharakter Übersicht Quests *Flieger, grüß mir die Sonne: Chris sendet den Spieler aus um Isotop-239-Zündstoff und Schubkontrollmodule zu besorgen. :Man man Chris mit einer Sprachherausforderung davon überzeugen, dass er ein Mensch ist und der Rest der Bright-Bruderschaft ohne ihn mit den Raketen fliegen will. Auch ein weiblicher Charakter kann ihn von seinem menschlichen Leben überzeugen, wenn er das "Schwarze Witwe"-Extra hat. Danach kann man ihm helfen, die Raketen zu sabotieren, damit die Ghule beim Flug sterben. Man kann jedoch auch per Dialog dafür sorgen, dass er die Raketen in Ruhe lässt. Dann akzeptiert er die Ghule und lässt sie gehen, um danach nach Novac zu gehen. Für diesen Weg, die Quest abzuschließen, gibt es keine Belohnung. Effekte der Spieleraktionen Man kann Chris mit einer Sprachherausforderung davon überzeugen, dass er ein Mensch ist und dass der Rest der Bright-Bruderschaft ohne ihn mit den Raketen fliegen will. Auch ein weiblicher Charakter kann ihn von seinem menschlichen Leben überzeugen, wenn er das "Schwarze Witwe"-Perk hat. Hat man das gemacht, kann man ihm helfen, die Raketen zu sabotieren, damit die Ghule beim Flug sterben. Man kann jedoch auch per Dialog dafür sorgen, dass er die Raketen in Ruhe lässt, dann akzeptiert er die Ghule und lässt sie gehen, um danach nach Novac zu gehen. Für diesen Weg, die Quest abzuschließen, gibt es keine Belohnung. Sonstige Interaktionen *Weil Chris denkt, dass er ein Ghul ist, behandelt er den Spieler unfreundlich und nennt ihn Glatthaut. *Nach der Quest findet man Chris in Novac, wo er herumläuft. Nachts schläft er im Motelzimmer von Manny Vargas, manchmal sogar in seinem Bett. *Obwohl Chris ein Wissenschaftler ist, scheint er so gut wie keine Ahnung von Wissenschaft zu haben, wenn man seiner Fertigkeit Aufmerksamkeit schenkt. Inventar Vorkommen Chris Haversam kommt nur in Fallout: New Vegas vor. Bugs * After completing the quest without convincing him of his humanity, he may simply say "Not now, its almost time for the Great Journey." over and over again without acknowledging the fact that they've already left without him. This can happen even if you convince him of his humanity through speech checks. If this happens, he will remain in the control room indefinitely rather than moving to Novac. In order to avoid this bug, make sure to first convince Haversam that he is human (make sure that's the first dialogue you make with him), and then its safe to start his quests (gather thruster and then the green substance). An alternate solution is as followed. After handing over the 2nd item and telling Haversam to start, Jason Bright will start his speech. Player MUST wait (and listen) until Jason will finish his speech. After that Haversam will run to the exit. The bug can happen even if you convince Chris he is human before starting his quests. If Jason's speech still gets cut off and Chris stays stuck in the basement, before telling Chris to initiate the rocket launch, pick the dialogue option to delay the launch instead, leave the area, wait, then speak to Chris again, this seems to fix the bug, Jason will give his full speech, then Chris will run for the exit afterward. * If Chris is killed after telling him to begin the launch, but before the launch itself, his body will appear in Novac. en:Chris Haversam es:Chris Haversam pl:Chris Haversam ru:Крис Хеверсем uk:Кріс Хеверсем Kategorie:Fallout: New Vegas Wissenschaftler Kategorie:REPCONN Charaktere Kategorie:Novac Charaktere Kategorie:Vault 34 Charaktere Kategorie:Fallout: New Vegas Menschliche Charaktere